


Torchwood Alien: Covenant

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Post-Movie: Aliens (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: The rift picks up our Torchwood teams and deposits them on a war ravaged planet with few survivors.  They meet a young scientist and try to convince him that they were not responsible for the alien invasion and to help them return to earth.





	Torchwood Alien: Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon Alien: Covenant (you don’t have to have seen the movie, but it would help)

The rift picks up our Torchwood teams and deposits them on a war ravaged planet with few survivors.  They meet a young scientist and try to convince him that they were not responsible for the alien invasion and to help them return to earth.

Based upon _Alien_ : _Covenant_ (you don’t have to have seen/know the movie, but it would help)

Cardiff Present Day………….

Jack, Suzie, Owen, Gwen and Tosh were walking along Ronald Dahl Plass enjoying the rare Cardiff sunshine. Everything from the rift to the weevils appears to be having a holiday, so the team enjoy a rare day off.

Jack as usual was holding court with his witty and risqué tales when Tosh’s rift predictor (never leave home without it) goes off in her bag. The team frown at Tosh who shrugs as she pulls the small hand held device from her bag.

But before Tosh can say anything a blinding white light appears for a fraction of a second, once gone so were the five members of Torchwood.

Unknown planet…………..

Jack lands face first on the hard cold ground, dazed as the wind has been knocked out of him.  He can hear coughing and sputtering around him. Gasping he cries out to his team by name, and gets to his feet unsteadily, trying to shake off the nausea that comes with time travel.

Jack looks around and knows they are not on earth, the twin moons give it away. The atmosphere is breathable and it looks like they are in a field with tall grasses. It is twilight and hard to see their surroundings but in the distance Jack thinks he sees a structure. Jack turns and goes to help his team.

Luck is on their side as there are no injuries.

“Where are we?” Suzie asks looking up at the sky with the twin moons and unfamiliar constellations.

Jack is tapping into his VM, while Tosh brings out her scanner which has miraculously survived the rift travel. Tosh reads of the atmospheric conditions noting the slightly higher carbon in the air, she then looks at Jack with panic in her eyes.

“Tosh what is it?” Owen asks seeing the look.

Tosh doesn’t get a chance to respond when they can see and hear a faint swishing sound and high pitched squealing.

“Circle up!” Jack shouts pulling out his Webley turning away from the others so he can focus on the possible oncoming threat. The others also reach for their weapons, backs to each other.

The silence is deafening, the air has become still, and everyone is holding their breath, eyes searching the long grass for any movement.

Suzie shoots first several rapid shots ring out, a wraithlike scream is heard, Owen and Tosh turn and fire in Suzie’s direction.

Too late Jack sees a blur then Suzie is taken down not with a scream but a gurgle, Owen and Tosh are thrown, when Jack hears a yell in a language even his VM is unfamiliar with.

A figure in a black hood suddenly appears holding what looks like a formidable weapon. Jack speaks in standard galactic, he is rusty as hell and hopes he is communicating for lack of a better option, we come in peace.

Owen only sustaining minor injuries goes to check on Tosh who has a terrible gash on her arm, Owen sees Suzie who has been disemboweled her dead eyes open shock and horror still on her face. Owen snatches Suzie’s guns head franticly oscillating for the creature that attacked them, then sees the hooded figure and aims. Gwen who froze in terror during the attack, reanimates and helps Tosh bandage her bleeding arm by tearing the sleeve off of Tosh’s torn shirt.

Stop!” Jack yells holding up his hand to Owen. The hooded figure had replied in standard galactic, shouting out orders and demanding they lower their weapons.

“Everyone drop your weapons on the ground, now.” Jack held up his hands making sure the hooded figure see Jack drop his gun.

“But Jack!” Gwen shakes her head, her hand tightening on her gun.

“Now!” Jack snaps. “I know who we are dealing with and that weapon he is holding will disintegrate you into particle dust.”

The others like Jack hold up their hands dropping their weapons like Jack and move forward so they are all standing together, Tosh cradles her arm protectively.

“What do we do about Suzie?” Owen asks shakily. Yes he is a doctor and has seen some terrible things but seeing Suzie…..Owen finds he is shaking and his legs give out, Owen would have sunk to the ground had Jack and Gwen not caught him.

The hooded figure pulled back his hood. Jack gazed upon the young man with pale skin, black hair slightly curled at the ends and blue gray eyes, eyes that narrowed in hostility at them.

A pale streak passed by Jack then stood by the hooded figure.  Jack heard both Gwen and Tosh gasp at the new comer. Jack had seen many aliens in his life time, all shapes and sizes, humanoid and not. But Jack had never seen an alien like this one.

It was hard to gage the alien’s height as it traveled on all fours.  It had milky translucent skin stretched tightly over a muscular skeleton, humanoid in body shape with a pair of arms and legs, but with a thick long plated tail and spines of various sizes sprouting from the vertebra column. The skull looked like a human skull which was elongated and oblong shaped towards the back a pair of eye glittered like obsidian from their sockets. Currently the creature was baring it very straight, white teeth at them.

The man nudged the alien and which stood up, placing its hand in his. Jack noticed the alien was a little taller than navel height, then he heard that strange alien language once again.

“What the fuck.” Owen hissed out, fear replaced with anger.

“Who are you?” The voice spoke with a rich tenor. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen’s jaw dropped at hearing English spoken.

“You understand us?” Owen asked.

There was a hesitation from the stranger, “Yes,” the word was stretched out as if almost reluctant to admit it. “Very old language, not much spoken.”

The stranger looked at Jack and spoke in standard galactic once again. Many times Jack shook his head in the negative. 

Tosh sat down, she was losing blood and going into shock from her injury and seeing her friend murdered horrifically. It also just occurred that they might be trapped on this planet, with no way home.

Gwen sat down next to Tosh, close so they could share body heat. Jack had gone and pick up their guns and scanner, the small alien went and retrieved them. The stranger looked at the equipment frowning. Then startling Gwen and Tosh fired off one of the guns until the chamber was empty. Then looked at the gun and shook his head.

“Come.” The stranger turned and started to walk away still holding the pale aliens hand. Gwen got up and then helped Tosh. They walked side by side as darkness grew around them.

“Where are we going? What happened?” Gwen asked quietly. She was unhappy that the stranger understood English and wished her colleagues spoke Welsh.

“They were attacked recently, he thought we had come to take over the planet. I had to convince him we were dropped by the rift.”

“How did you do that?” Gwen asked.

“Well luckily our technology convinced him. It is so old and obsolete, he believe me. He is taking us to his outpost for the night.”

“Can he gets us home again?” Tosh asked.

Gwen once again gasped, and looked at Jack with eyes wide. She grabbed Jack’s hand and squeezed.

“He might, he is not sure yet.” Jack replied. He knew he could and would survive, and not just because he was immortal, but because he was a born survivor. You had to be when raised in the outer territories. Then there was his time agency training. He would help the other adjust as much as he could if they could not return back to their planet.”

  
“But what if we can’t get back home?” Gwen pulled Jack to a stop, Owen bumped into her, then snarled something under his breath.

“Then we make the best of it.” Jack said, “Look on the bright side, the society is humanoid, we have breathable air. We are being provided food and shelter, it could be worse.”

“Worse! Worse! How could it be worse?” Gwen shouted, she was going into full on tantrum mode. Jack could see her eyes well up in tears and her fist clench.

“I have to get home! What about Rhys, what about my family!” Gwen voice rose another pitch.

“Knock it off!” Jack hissed under his breath and grabbed Gwen’s arm pulling her stumbling forward, the figure they were following was further ahead and blending into the dark, Jack did not want to lose him. He moved his team swiftly to catch up.

“You think you’re the only one who wants to go home?” Owen spat out glaring at the Welshwoman. Then mumbled under his breath about ‘ _selfish cunts.’_

 _“_ Enough.” Jack said glaring at them both.

“Tosh you doing okay? How is your arm?” Jack asked moving towards the Asian woman.

Tosh only nodded, she was afraid if she opened her mouth she would be sick, then wondered how much longer before they arrived at their destination.

The stranger had paused at the base of a small hill. _No not a hill_ Jack thinks, it is the base. The stranger waits for them walking through a round archway. The team follow. Darkness has fallen, the strange held a small glowing ball in his hand that only showed small circle of light around them, their surroundings still hidden in the inky blackness.

Gwen tripped and as Jack helped her up Gwen looked to see what she had tripped over, then she screamed.

Jack saw and pulled back fast reaching for his Webley, which he didn’t have. Owen grabbed Tosh and pulled her behind him and looked around for any type of weapon.

The strange walked over and picked up the cyber man’s head.

“Harmless. Dead.”

Then looked at them. “You know?”

“Yes, they came to our planet too.” Jack said quietly.

The stranger nodded.

“This way.” The stranger turned and walked away. The others uneasy wondering if any cyber men survived, and just where the hell they were.

It seemed to be getting darker, the light so faint. The stranger stopped and placed the ball in the wall. Suddenly the space was lite up, hundreds of small balls were lit to show they were in a room roughly the size of the hub. There were tables and chairs, a round surface in the center of the room with a complicated console around it. Tosh was fascinated and wandered over to look at the symbols around it.

“Sit.” The stranger pointed to the table and chairs, the team moved together and sat down.

The stranger stood over at the far wall, sounds could be heard, and then the smell of food, good food, wafted across the room. Stomachs growled in anticipation. The stranger turned and smiled. Water and eating utensils and napkins were placed on the table. A small bowl of water was placed in the center.

Bowls of food we set of the table in front of them. Jack used to ‘foreign food’ dug in gratefully. The others watched in amazement.

“Um Jack, are you sure it is safe?” Gwen looked down at her bowl. At first it looked like a broth with noodles but on closer inspection she found some unexplained ‘meat.’

Jack only made mmm mmm sounds and kept eating. Owen took a deep breath and started on his bowl, while Tosh was sipping the broth. Gwen hesitantly took a small sip and found the food surprising palatable and rather tasty. Soon they were all spooning up the soup and nodding in assurance to themselves the soup was indeed very tasty and that this was their first foray into alien food and weren’t they brave.

The stranger sat down along with the pale alien. Gwen spit out her soup and choked. It looked like the stranger and alien were going to eat entrails, uncooked, bloody entrails.

The Owen and Tosh stopped eating, spoons half way to their mouths and watched in horrific fascination.

The stranger forked a piece of entrails and ate it absentmindedly then spoke to the small alien which practically dove into the plate of food, front hands on the table. Owen dropped his spoon it clattered on the table. Jack watched covertly but continued to eat.

“That’s….ouch” Gwen began when Jack kicked her hard under the table.

The small alien ate with gusto snapping up food, making smacking sounds and growls and squeals of delight. Once the plate was nothing but a thin sheen of red liquid the alien sat back grinning manically at the stranger. The stranger smiled and cooed at it. Then taking a napkin from his lap and dipped into a small bowl of water washed the face of the alien, which squirmed under protest.

“Enjoyed?” He asked looking at the team. “More?”

Jack held out his bowl and slipping into standard galactic thanked the stranger.

“Ianto.” The stranger said. “My daughter Naticia.”

Jack introduced his team then said relayed their thanks for the food and shelter for the night.

“Your daughter?” Owen asked staring at the alien puzzlement. He should be angry, that ‘child’ killed Suzie. Yet Jack was calm, so everyone else was calm. Then again Owen reminds himself if Ianto wanted them dead they would be. Naticia has proven she is quiet the little killing machine, and they didn’t have their guns.

“Yes.” Ianto beamed fondly at his daughter.

“Men can have children?” Gwen asked, perhaps there was confusion, Ianto did say English was an old language.

Ianto looked at them in puzzlement, while Natacia crawled into her father’s lap. Ianto wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slowly.

“Yes, I had her naturally, bursting through my chest wall.” Ianto kisses and brushed his daughters head with his cheek. “There were complications, she wasn’t strong enough to break though so the doctors had to cut my sternum bone, but then she pushed through.”

Ianto looked at the weary refugees. “I will put Natacia to bed, then look at your arm. Tomorrow we will see about getting you home.

Ianto left with Natacia in his arms.

The team were all quiet digesting the information Ianto had mentioned. Both Tosh and Jack picked up on Ianto talking about the possibility of getting home. While Jack was unsure of what planet they were on, he was quiet sure it was after the 31st century, which was good as there was definitely a higher chance of getting home with the advance technology.

“Have you ever heard of anything as fucked up as that? Bursting through a chest wall, sound more like a parasite, and how the fuck do you survive that” Owen muttered.

“Because Dr. Harper, Natacia and I share the same biology. We are exactly the same internally.”

The team all jumped, no one had heard Ianto come back into the room.

Ianto had brought a small tray with him then sat next to Tosh taking her arm gently and began to clean the wound.

Owen thought about protesting, he was the doctor, but realized he was a bit out of his league when he looked at the tray.

“We are a cast system. There are warriors like Natacia, born into their form ready to fight once they burst through a chest, the scientist such as myself where we share all the internal traits but our exteriors are more…fragile. Now usually one would live and remain in the cast they are born into but sometimes,” and hear Ianto gave a little smile, “sometimes you meet another cast member.”

Ianto was done cleaning the wound on Tosh’s arm, and now there was a slim woven bandage.

Ianto continued, “I meet Deacon, when I was Naticia’s age. It was….love at first sight. Deacon is from the warriors cast and claimed me as his. We spent every day of our youth together, we were inseparable. We were mated once we matured.”

Ianto reached over and tapped a console button. A holographic image appeared of two young boys, Jack took a guess in human years they would be nine or ten. The shorter one was obviously Ianto, his hair was curly with big blue gray eyes and a small smile played around his lips. A taller boy roughly twelve years in age with black hair and black eyes was scowling, his hand firmly wrapped around Ianto’s wrist.

“So where is Deacon now?” Jack asked looking into the shadows, he had felt someone watching them all through dinner.

Ianto smiled, “around.”

“And the cyber men?” Tosh asked. She was feeling sleepy.

Ianto eyes flashed in anger. “They came, but were no match for our warriors. But we did suffer heavy causalities. We are rebuilding when you arrived. At first I thought you had sent them, but now….You are lucky, I am only out here researching the damage. I would have been gone tomorrow and it is several clicks to the nearest city. Not to mention had you met a warrior well…,” And here Ianto shrugged, the team all thinking about the death of Suzie and shuddered.

“Come, rest. Tomorrow we will get you home. I think I can replicate pattern.”

“What about Suzie, we can’t leave her here.” Jack said. “I will need to retrieve the body.”

“No.” Ianto replied and Jack was about to protest when Ianto shook his head at Jack. “Body, gone.”

“What do you mean her body is gone?” Owen said standing up so fast his chair tipped backwards. Jack had also stood as if to intervene, Ianto was very nonplused about the hostile atmosphere that had come on suddenly.

Ianto paused his brow furrowed, then went over to the small tray he had bought in with him. Ianto picked up a small curved blade then nicked his finger. Green blood oozed from the cut, he held his hand out. The green blood dropped onto the table where it sizzled and bubbled, eating its way through the table. The team watched in horrific fascination.

“Gone.” Ianto said again sucking on his finger and watching as the tiny nick closed up. The team nodded mutely. Suzie had disintegrate after the attack there was no body left. Seeing the demonstration brought home just how dangerous the aliens on this planet were and all made a mental note to avoid bleeding Ianto at all cost.

The team follow Ianto down a hallway, he directs them into a room, then tells them how to adjust the temperature. There is not a bed as such but two cots and a few blankets. Jack grabs a blanket for him and Owen telling the girls to take the cots. To Jack and Owen’s surprise that despite the thinness the blankets feels like they are sleeping on down, Owen falls asleep quickly, and so do the girls. Jack remains awake as usual watching. Then he sees it and tenses.

Another alien similar to Natacia enters the room quietly, only this alien is large, taller than Jack. It has a black exoskeleton and more defined muscular skeleton.  There is some sort of mucus dripping from its mouth, faint hissing emanate from it. This must be Deacon, Jack thinks and wonders if they are going to make it out alive.

Deacon opens its mouth where a small protuberance shots out of it mouth, the protuberance has a skull and its own set of teeth.

Then Deacon turned and left the room. Jack let out the breath he was holding.

Jack stayed awake all night but Deacon never came back and was relieved when the lights started to faintly glow signaling the morning.

“Jack…..Jack….” Came the whispered demand from Owen. Jack jerked himself awake scanning the room. There was no one there.

“Owen.” Jack replied, sitting up and tilting his head until he heard a satisfying crack.

Ianto entered the room, “you are awake? Good. I have been working all morning. I think I can get you safely home, but the,” Ianto paused looking for the word, “transportation, need to charge. There is food ready.”

Ianto turns and leaves the room, Gwen and Tosh had woken up during the conversation, both anxious hearing the word home. The girls redressed and soon they all were walking out into the darkened hallways towards the center room

Ianto is not at the table when Jack and the others arrive, but there are bowls of food with steam rising. They take their places from last night and begin eating. No one is talking much, all deep in through. A scuffling noise makes them look up, a gray gossamer alien is scrambling into the room on all fours, then stands. The team tense and stare.

“Naticia!” Ianto yells striding into the room. Naticia scurries around and hides behind Jack.

Ianto speaks to the alien in his native tongue while Naticia squeals her tail thrashing, finally Naticia scurries out past Ianto.

“That is Naticia, but she was…small.” Owen finishes lamely.

“Oh, Naticia will reach her full potential in four cycles. Others warrior cast reach it in three. Come we have time, I will show you the outpost.”

Ianto takes the team on a tour of his outpost. Ianto stops at the natural heated bathes where both Gwen and Tosh plead to remain. The warm steamy water to enticing to leave.

Ianto Jack and Owen continue on into the small library and medical center. Jack pauses to look at the artifacts while Owen continues on. He was intrigued by Ianto’s talk of a nursery.

Leaving Jack Owen and Ianto enter the nursery, it is dark and moist with high humidity. There are large plant pods which Owen is distinctly reminded of Little Shop of Horrors and is waiting for one of the pods to say, “Feed me Seymour.”

Owen peers into the pod, he could see movement.

“Wake up.” Owen opens his eyes, he is laying on the nursery floor.

“I should have mentioned the pods have their own defense system. But you are okay, no damage.”

“Yeah fine.” Owen coughed, rubbing his sore throat.

Ianto and Owen find Jack back in the library, then retracing their steps the retrieve Gwen and Tosh.

The five of them hike back out into the fields where the team first arrived. Tosh noticed there were five long thin silver poles flashing blue and humming quietly. The tall grass had been smashed down and a small circular metallic mesh was placed. Tosh noticed the mesh was connected to the polls.

“I have confirmed your location….you should return approximately the same cycle as when you left. Stand there.” Ianto pointed to the mesh platform.

The team moved to the center of the mesh circle, the blue lights of the poles started to flash faster and humming louder.

Jack heard Ianto curse then dash around the pole on the far side. Jack yelled asking if they should abort but Ianto just shouted back no, he would fix it. The sound and lights became faster and louder. Jack saw Ianto step back then a blinding flashing light.

Jack opened his eyes and flinched, his body ached, his face hurt and by the feel of it he had a broken nose. Gingerly Jack got to his feet and felt a wave of relief. There was the _Millennium_ Center, it was dusk and luckily no one was about. Cringing Jack pressed his nose back into place, already his body healing. From the muffled sounds Owen was waking up, he was a few meters from Jack. Jack looked for the other members of his team when his heart sank. There on the pavements was Ianto, unconscious.

Jack helped Owen to his feet, and together they found Tosh and Gwen.

“What are we going to do with him?” Owen asked nodding towards Ianto who had woken up and was on his feet looking around.

“I think we should put him in the cells? He’s dangerous Jack.” Gwen replied her voice etched with fear and anger.

Jack noticed Ianto was quiet calm and taking in his surroundings. He spotted the team and walked over to them.

“We are here, your home?” Ianto stated.

Jack nodded and wondered how he was going to explain that they could not get Ianto back to his own place and time, they didn’t have the technology to harvest the control of the rift, yet….in a few centuries sure. He wonders how long Ianto’s people live.

Tosh let out a moan and doubled over.

“Tosh!” Owen yelled and made to move towards her when he too doubled over and clutched his stomach.

For a moment Jack wondered if these were some sort of after effects of traveling via the alien technology of Ianto’s people, when Gwen groaned and fell to her knees. Jack moved to help his team when a burst of pain felled him.

The team all watched in horror as Tosh convulsed clutching her stomach. Suddenly Tosh screamed then went limp as a pale translucent fist shape burst through her stomach, Jack realized it was of similar shape to Naticia only smaller. The creature clamored over Tosh and went towards Ianto who was bending down to pick it up.

Owen was in the throes of a convulsion when a green creature bust through his chest and scurried off into the darkening night. Jack fought the pain and got to his knees but then a creature like the one Tosh had burst through his chest, Jack fell back dead before he hit the concrete, so he did not see the creature bust from Gwen chest following the green alien into the night.

Jack felt the pull of being dragged over broken glass then gasped awake. He was in a cell in the hub. There was a woman on the other side of the glass and speaking in Ianto’s language to someone he could not see. Jack spoke standard galactic demanding to know what was happening. The woman turned and opened the cell door and shot Jack with a pencil thin laser. Jack fell back dead.

Jack opened his eyes, he could hear yelling this time, angry voices, one he recognized. Jack opened his eyes to see Ianto, red in the face and yelling. A small alien creature was clutching Ianto’s pants and chattering.

The shouting stopped and Ianto looked at Jack.

“You are awake.” Ianto opened the cell door. The small alien was now hopping and tugging Ianto’s pants its high pitched chatter even fast. Ianto smiled and picked up the alien and walked into Jack’s cell.

“Come.” Ianto held out his hand. “You are safe.” Ianto smiled.

Jack got up from the cot but refused Ianto’s hand, and just glared at him. Jack was surprised to see Ianto actually looked hurt at the gesture, and soothed the small alien in his arms.

Jack walked into the hub and gasped. There were aliens from Ianto’s planet walking around, some black as obsidian, other a milky gray or translucent white. There were humans too. None paid any attention to Ianto and Jack as they walked through. Jack noticed there were several improvements made to mainframe. Jack felt his gut clench, and his heart sink.

Ianto took them outside, it was a lovely sunny day in Cardiff. Jack looked around. More aliens and he supposed human/alien hybrids that looked like human.

“You see Jack, all is well. You are safe.” Ianto replied.

“You came and invaded my planet. How many people died so you could live” Jack bit out harshly, wondering if his daughter and grandson were alive.

Ianto looked at Jack, “many died so we could live. We…negotiated with the….humans. Many still live. But now Sol3 is stronger, no more invasions from other species.”

“Sure it just cost the people of earth their…humanity.” Jack replied bitterly.

Jack wondered where the Doctor was, how he could let this happen.

“We have a saying Jack, the 31st century is when it all changes, and we have to be ready.” Ianto looked dreamily at the sky.

Jack stood in shock, he knew humans reached the starts, but were they human. Is this how earth survived all those millennia ago?

“You are free to go of course, but I hope you stay.” Ianto placed the alien in Jack arms, while Jack looked on in fascination.

“He is ours, I felt it only right you should name him.” Ianto smiled.

Jack was sure he would have fainted if not for his fortitude. “Ours?” Jack asked not sure he heard correctly.

“Yes, my…egg….implanted.” Ianto explained pointing to his own chest.

Jack thrust the alien back at Ianto, the alien started to scream reaching out to Jack. Ianto frowned.

“You killed my team!” Jack snarled, wishing he had a gun. He knew he could not hurt Ianto but it would feel good to shot something.

“Yes, but I spared you.” Ianto said quietly. Jack felt the first fission of fear.  Ianto eye’s had narrowed.

“I could have left you in the cells for the scientist. You have unusual properties they would like to experiment with. But as you are father to my child. You can live free, or in the cell. Your choice.”

Ianto waited patiently. Jack noticed two black aliens moving closer to the two men.

“You remember Naticia and this is Deacon.” Ianto addressed the two aliens.

Ianto spoke in his native language, Jack noticed that whatever was said was not taken well as both aliens reared back and snarled at Jack.

“I’m waiting Jack, which do you chose?” Ianto asked quietly.

Jack reached over and took the small alien from Ianto’s arms and walked away.

 

Jack had adjusted to seeing the aliens on the planet. And when the 456 came to earth (again) demanding children the warrior cast of which his own son, Alexander, was one, challenged the aliens and won. The virus released did not affect the children most being immune. While several of the warrior cast took the battle to the stars and fought the 456 to extinction.

End….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
